


There Is A Such Thing As Too Many Cookies

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Fluff, Food Fight, Fun, Kissing, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Too many cookies, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have fun baking together and Stiles ends up eating too many cookies.<br/>Derek may or may not tease him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Such Thing As Too Many Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So here's todays ficlet and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you want, leave a comment telling me what you think:)  
> Leaving kudos is very welcome as well;)
> 
> I hope you're feeling great whoever you are and wherever you are!

“Okay, so here’s the deal. I think I bought too much of like, everything, so we are gonna end up with a shitload of cookies, with way too much icing on them” Stiles dumps the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and Derek eyes is suspiciously.“What’s this?” Derek looks inside the bag and his brows furrow, “and why is there sprinkles?”. Stiles looks at him pointedly, “wipe that sour look of your face, grumpy pants and help me unpack”. He begins taking bags of flour, confectioners sugar, baking powder and all sorts of ingredients out of it. It’s like the endless stream of packages won’t stop. Derek lifts an eyebrow at him, “you really think you bought too much?” The sarcasm in his voice is obvious. Stiles grins at him, “I was feeling the holiday spirit, so I thought we should make cookies. In the entire time we’ve been in a relationship together, I’ve realized we haven’t baked together once. So that’s what we are doing now. If you refuse, I won’t blow you for at least two weeks. It’s your choice buddy.” Stiles winks at him and Derek ponders it for a second. He’s really bad at baking, and he kinda hates it, but going two weeks without a blowjob from Stiles would be like torture, so he ends up saying yes. Stiles is beyond pleased.

“So here’s the recipe, and let’s just try to follow it as best as we can, though you know I don’t exactly have a history of being a great at following recipes. If I start deviating from the recipe, just tell me no, even if I insist to follow through with it, okay love?” Stiles puts the recipe on the counter top and looks at Derek. Derek laughs at him, “don’t worry Stiles, I think I can handle you” He places a kiss on Stiles’ lips and grins at him. “Well if you’re that confident, then let’s get started then!” Stiles exclaims, and looks way too excited.

Stiles hadn’t been kidding when he implied that he could be difficult to bake with. At almost every step of the recipe, Stiles had either something he wanted to add or something he just wanted to change. Derek lost track of how many times Stiles said, in different formulations, “naah, I don’t think we need to add that”, and each time Derek just waved him off and told Stiles that they were following the recipe. Stiles pouted, “but that’s no fun” Derek just wiped his sour face off with a sweet kiss every time.

When the cookies were finally in the oven they retreated to the living room, sitting down on the couch exhausted. Stiles groans and tries to brush some flour of his jeans, but only ends up making an even bigger mess of it. Derek looks down at his own clothing and sighs. He’s white all over and there might even be an egg smashed on his shirt somewhere too.

So yeah, maybe they got into a food-fight, throwing flour, sugar and eggs at each other, but how couldn’t they? It was like the perfect opportunity to fuck around and be a little childish, (read: a lot). It was really fun while it lasted, but Derek was definitely not looking forward to cleaning up the kitchen later.

Stiles makes grabby hands at him and Dereks moves closer to him on the couch so Stiles can wrap his arms around him. “I’m so tired now and my feet hurt” Stiles whines and rests his head in Dereks lap. Slowly Derek drags his fingers through Stiles’ hair over and over again. “If you keep that up I’m gonna fall asleep” Stiles murmurs with his eyes closed. Derek kisses him on the forehead, “let’s prepare the icing then, while we wait the last couple minutes”. Stiles face scrunches up in an adorable way, “don’t want to, can’t we just stay like this forever?”. Derek chuckles, “Stiles this was your idea, now let’s follow through with it”. A loud sigh escapes Stiles but he gives in and rises from his comfortable spot on the couch. He presents his hand for Derek to take, and he pulls Derek up from the couch. “Let’s go ice some cookies then babe”. Derek just shakes his head and laughs fondly at him.

They’re not in the kitchen for a very long time before the timer beeps. “Yes!” Stiles throws his hands up in the air and does a small victory dance. Finally, the cookies are done.

Stiles burns himself, (of course), in a the process of taking the baking trays out of the oven and he swears like crazy.Derek looks at the recipe while Stiles holds his hand under the cold water from the faucet.

“It says here that we should wait to ice them, ‘till they’re completely cool” Derek says and show Stiles the recipe. “Fuck that shit, we’re gonna ice them now. I want them in my mouth as soon as possible” He takes the paper from Dereks hand and rips it in two pieces. “We’re freestyling from here on” Stiles throws the pieces in the trash while he says it.

Half an hour later are all the cookies finally covered in icing. They both step back to review their own handiwork. Displayed in front of them are way too many cookies with icing flooding over the sides of them. It turns out that when the cookie is still warm, the different color icing just mixes together and drips down the side of it. But oh well… At least there’s icing on it.

Even when the sight of them is rather ugly, Stiles is practically beaming.“We did it!” He high-fives Derek, and looks hungrily at the cookies. “Now it’s time to eat” Stiles dives in and grabs two handfuls, heading for the living room.

 

“Oh my god” Stiles groans and pats his stomach. “I didn’t think a human could regret this many cookies” A laugh escapes Derek, though he tries very hard not give the fact away that seeing Stiles like that is hilarious. Stiles is curled up on the couch his feet in Dereks lap. He kicks Derek in the side and grunts at the effort, “it’s not funny”. Dereks grabs his leg and holds it still, “to me it kinda is”. Stiles is way too tired to think up a witty response, so he just goes with pouting instead. Derek laughs again and caresses Stiles’ leg.

“You know, if you had told me that you were gonna act like this when we were done, I wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes.” Derek winks at him.“Oh shut up, you know I can still refuse to give you blowjobs right?” Derek knows that it’s just an empty threat, Stiles loves going down on him.“You can, but you wouldn’t do it. You love me and my penis too much for that” Derek smirks and Stiles just smiles sleepily, eyes closed.“You’re right, I love your penis” Derek nudges him in the side, and raises an eyebrow as if saying ‘excuse me’ in a really sassy way.“And I love you, maybe even more than I love your penis” Stiles mumbles, still not opening his eyes.

“I like that better” Derek whispers and leans in to kiss him. “I like that way better.”

 


End file.
